total_drama_presents_the_legendary_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Things Are Getting Pretty Spicy
Flights Each flight to Morocco departs 2 hours apart. Flight 1 Flight 2 Flight 3 Flight 4 Finishing Order Trivia * The people who did the Botch or Watch were the people who didn't face the bullet ants in Brazil. They were: Kalem, Agnessa, Shermie, Hal, Chelby, Tiffany, Phil, Caroline, Megan, Toni, Jessie, Danton, Gigi, Marcella, Tyson, Vicki, Barry, Fatima, Jocelyn, Russel, Sheila and Georgia. * The Country Musicians received a 60 minute penalty because Russel found it hard to eat the stew in the Botch or Watch, so Benji added sweetener to the stew, which was an invalid ingredient. ** An additional 30 minutes was given to them because Russel threw up the entire stew all over Shontelle's boots. * This is the first time two teams, namely the Sisters and Mom and Daughter tie at the Chill Zone. Quotes Russel: Yes! From third last to first in just one day. Benji: We deserve it. Don: No, you guys deserve a 60 minute penalty, which you're getting. Benji: What? Why? Don: Because in the Botch or Watch, Russel was supposed to eat the stew with five spices. But Benji, you added sweetener to Russel's stew, which is an invalid ingredient. Also, an additional 30 minutes because Russel puked up all of the stew on Shontelle, which is a total of 90 minutes. Please step aside. Russel: Aw man. Don: Father and Son, you are team number one! Jon: Yeah! Don: What's wrong with Phil? Jon: The spices we picked for the stew made him go crazy. Phil: (Interview) Yeah! First place for our alliance! Jon: (Interview) I hope Mother and Daughter and the Sisters don't get booted. Monty: Careful Marcella, don't get any of that stew on your shirt. Marcella: Oh my gosh, that would be so bad if I spilt any of it on my shirt. Shermie: Holy shit that stew was spicy! Jessie: Get out the way, other people! I fucking need water!!!! (Adoriabelle, Shermie, Jessie and Yuki all crash onto the carpet of completion) Don: And it's a multi-limb tie for 11th place for the French girls and Japanese girls. Shermie: (Interview) Those sisters seem so nice. Adoriabelle: (Interview) I can't believe we tied with them. Shermie: (Interview) Should we give them the other Skip-It Ticket? Adoriabelle: (Interview) Mais oui, mom. Don: Country Musicians, your penalty ends in 3, 2, 1... Barry: Shit dude, I fucking need water right now! Daniel: I've got your back, bro. (Daniel, Barry, Russel and Benji all jump onto the carpet of completion) Benji: Woo hoo it's a tie, we all get to stay! Don: I'm afraid not Benji. You and Russel are going home. Benji: What!? Don: Russel's feet were not inside the carpet of completion, they were just out. Russel: Oh come on dude, my feet were totally in. Don: No they weren't, they were out. Russel: They were in. Don: Out. Russel: In!!! Don: They were out and you and Benji are going home! Now leave before I call security! Gallery Father and son chill zone.png|Phil and Jon are the first team to arrive Tyson too hot.png|Tyson's stew becomes too spicy as he chose the wrong spices Hurry the f up Toni.png|Sandra is furious because Toni is taking her time with the stew... Tumblr nu7rlrJdWk1udei0go2 1280.jpg|...So she starts shoving it in her mouth. Kalem finishes stew.png|Kalem finishes the stew for the Daters Oscar reads the tip.jpg|Oscar reads the tip Emmayoucandoit.jpg|Jessie doing the Botch or Watch Category:Episodes